


The Mask of Gil-Galad

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of the Dead Marshes and its inhabitants.  I choose to believe that the elf that Frodo sees in the Dead Marshes movieverse is the famous elven king, but realize that people will contset this.  Don't not read this because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask of Gil-Galad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In the midst of the marshes  
Where the Dead lie unwaking  
Safe are the slumbers of Orcs and Elves  
Where Men fell in their legions  
As ere the World's breaking  
In the midst for them all is the Mask of Gil-Galad

Fell here a King  
Of the Noble Kindred  
Spear by his hand and a song on his lips  
By Death from the   
Deathless Folk now sundered  
Yet still wears a crown does the Mask of Gil-Galad

Eyes watch the stars  
That see no longer  
Sings still the mouth whose voice is slain  
Withered are sinews yet,  
To look at, the stronger  
As lies there in glory the Mask of Gil-Galad

Seek not the road  
Through the misty Marshes!  
Paths there are many yet one only is true  
And travelers chancing this road  
In their marches  
Behold in horror the Mask of Gil-Galad

Across Sundering Seas  
His shade yet awaits  
And counts in ages its tale of years  
It rues now the curse  
And the Battle it hates  
Where it laid down the Form and the Mask of Gil-Galad


End file.
